A number of different connector terminals have been developed for connecting an electrical conductor to an electrical apparatus or appliance. Each of the different connector terminals have specific characteristics and advantages that lead to their utilization by component manufacturers of, for example, stereo receivers, stereo amplifiers and speakers. For example, the utilization of a threaded post and a cooperating locking nut designed to receive and clamp a spade terminal is relatively common. Advantageously, this construction is relatively inexpensive while also providing a strong and dependable electrical contact. This type of connection is, however, relatively unsophisticated and somewhat inconvenient for the owner/operator to change, when, for example, setting-up or breaking-down a stereo system. As such, higher priced stereo equipment may utilize a more sophisticated socket connection designed to receive a straight pin connector terminal or more preferably, a banana plug terminal. Such connector terminals are particularly convenient to use as they may simply be plugged-in or unplugged from the apparatus in a single motion.
Often, stereo equipment of different manufacturers is mixed and matched in order to display stereo systems at retail outlets. Similarly, mixed and matched systems are often purchased by consumers. Since the different components may utilize different type connector terminals, the terminal ends of electrical conductors such as speaker wires need to be customized to any particular application. For example, a speaker wire may require a banana plug terminal at one end for connection into a stereo receiver and a spade terminal at the opposite end for connection to a loudspeaker.
In the past, an individual seeking to mix and match stereo components had to first determine exactly what equipment was to be connected and the type of connector terminal required to complete the connection between the components at each end of the electrical conductor. The necessary connector terminals then had to be connected to the electrical conductor so as to allow proper connection of the equipment. Where equipment was subsequently changed, it often was necessary to cut the electrical conductor to remove the old connector terminal and then attach the new connector terminal appropriate to complete connection with the new equipment. This is, of course, a rather inconvenient and time consuming procedure.
In order to alleviate this problem the present invention is directed to a solderless electrical connector that may be purchased in kit form and is readily adaptable to connect different components of, for example, a stereo system regardless of the required connector terminal configuration.